Abyss
Abyss (アビス Abisu?) is an alternate form of Zasalamel, and one of two final bosses in Soulcalibur III, the other being Night Terror. Abyss made his first and, to date, only, appearance in''Soulcalibur III and can be unlocked either by unlocking Sophitia,Cervantes, Olcadan, Rock, Yoshimitsu and Lizardman and then defeating him in Tales of Souls Mode or fighting 725 times. He is Zasamael's alter-ego. Appearance: Abyss appears as a slightly skeletal figure with visible muscle tissue, invoking an undead and reaper-like appearance. His skull is bare and shows off two sets of teeth, the inner one having visible gums with his cranium being rimmed with teeth and two long horns on the side. Much like Zasalamel, he has a left golden eye. His only clothing appears as three-layered pauldrons and tattered cloth of unknown material. The lower half of his torso is missing to display a black hole of sorts, the same magnet which Zasalamel used in his ritual for Soul Edge and Soul Calibur. The black hole is continuously drawing in energy particles and projects a strange lighting around anyone who gets near them though this doesn't appear to effect them otherwise. Biography: Abyss was created by Zasalamel's combining and absorbing of the two swords, Soul Edge and Soul Calibur, into his body as a method of obtaining true death.He hid behind the scenes during the battle between the cursed sword and the spirit sword, appearing only when their powers reached their zenith. Then, using a secret art, he connected his body to the world of the abyss and created a jet-black magnet that absorbed all forms of energy. His plan was to use this to draw out the essences of the two swords and take them into his body. The unexpected result was his transformation into Abyss, an existence that surpassed all of Zasalamel's previous incarnations and an apparent loss of control over his actions as another, unexplained force began to take control causing him to instantly attack the player which sorts into an Input. ''No Input: The character takes the hit, and the weapon equipped shatters (with the exceptions of Rock and Olcadan), and loses a large amount of health in the start of the fight. Input: The character reacts faster, and blocks the hit with the weapon equipped (with the exceptions of Rock and Olcadan), causing it to shatter. Nothing changes during the fight. Note: If the player uses Siegfried, Nightmare, Kilik, Astaroth, or any good or evil character, Abyss will spit out either Soul Calibur or Soul Edge, and the player will use them instead of their main weapon. Fighting Style: Being a more powerful version of Zasalamel, Abyss primarily uses his style but he has a few added moves of his own due to the power he's obtained. Void Nova (A+B) involves the use of the jet-black magnet he used by drawing in opponents while dealing damage. This can be charged for even more damage and knocks them over as well. Cosmic Embryo (B+K) has him charge up energy in his hand and the start has guard properties. The longer the wait, the larger the projectile will be and at maximum power when timed right, is unblockable and is as large as most fighters. Gate of Kutoo (Charge Back B+K) has him float in the air with his weapon spinning in front of him before firing it at the opponent, has decent range and is unblockable. Lastly, he has an additional throw called Fatal Gravity which he uses to slam the opponent through means of gravity or telekinesis. Abyss' weapons cannot be used for Custom Characters in Soul Calibur. Weapon: *Irkalla Stages: Lost Cathedral - Ruin. Quotes: *''You who would stand against me... prepare to die!'' *Allow me to teach you... the meaning of true fear. *''You shall have a taste... of my power!'' *''Your very sight irritates me... disappear!'' *''Let the power of hellfire... sink into your soul.'' *''This is absurd... I shall break you like a twig.'' *''Your end is here.'' *''Such... fragile existence.'' *''Those eyes... it looks like I must destroy you.'' *''Time to die!'' *''Futile effort!'' *''It's over.'' *''Unforgivable!'' *''You fool!'' *''Behold!'' *''Disappear!'' *''Are you ready?'' *''It won't work.'' *''Goodbye!'' *''Die!'' *''Freeze!'' *''Playtime... is over!'' *''May you sleep... for eternity!'' *''Hahahaha... So frail!'' *''I lost... How could I lose?'' Trivia: Abyss is the first character in the Soul series to wield both the powers of Soul Edge and Soul Calibur.The weapon Irkalla can be obtained in both Soulcalibur III and Soulcalibur IV.Abyss shares the same name and weapon as an enemy from Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening.Some of Abyss' lines are alternate versions of Zasalamel's, e.g. "Let the power of my words/hellfire...sink into your soul!"For some reason, Talim appears as a Destined Battle if the player selects Abyss in Quick Play Mode, despite not having any obvious storyline connections to each other.Though the circumstances denies this, one of the resolution art (bought at the Items Shop) of Abyss shows that there may be another kind of Abyss' species.In the Koei video game Warriors Orochi (Musou Orochi), Abyss looks similar to the same strong species as the Lord Orochi.In Soul Calibur IV, although he's not present, he could possibly be created in charcter creation mode using the "Voodoo" equipment which strongly resembles Abyss's parts, & the weapon, "Irkalla", Abyss's only weapon (other than the 2P form) also returns in Soul Calibur IV as Zasalamel's strongest weapon, which can be unlocked after completing story mode with him, & finally, in Tower of Souls one of Zasalamel's quotes before fighting the player is, "You who would stand against me, prepare to die!", another reference to Abyss.Abyss's quote, "You who would stand against me...prepare to die!" is almost always cut off when the player is about to fight him, cutting off right before he says 'die'. Some of his other lines also has this happen, this could be that his lines take too long to say before his intro ends.He is the only playable standard character that cannot be selected in Tales Of Soul mode. A possible reason for this is that if he was selectable in this mode, it would have contradicted the canon as it is impossible for him to already exist since the beginning of Soulcalibur III's storyHe is the only playable character in Soulcalibur III to have only two weapons. The other standard characters each have 8 weapons and the bonus characters each have 6-8 weapons. Category:Males Category:Characters